


无人接听

by sakimay



Series: 疑惑文学研讨 [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakimay/pseuds/sakimay
Summary: 角色死亡预警交警展博士/上司白sir
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀, 瞳耀 - Relationship
Series: 疑惑文学研讨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	无人接听

**Author's Note:**

> 你不想离开的理由有千千万，千千万的理由里全都写着同一句话。

1  
白羽瞳好像个傻子一样在门口，左瞄瞄，又瞄瞄。  
我车呢？我车呢？哪个贼这么大胆，偷我车？  
他电话给白驰，白驰大概又在“自愿”陪赵祯演大变活人，没接。  
打给大姐，已关机。  
打给组里，几乎打遍了，估计这些人不是在陪媳妇孩子就是在执勤，没人接。  
打给展耀？  
不行，这家伙昨天还查了他酒驾，今天甚至没来出勤，估计有意躲着…不可以，找他也没用，找来了还得再给自己添个无证驾驶的罪名。

说起展耀，白羽瞳气的咬牙切齿。  
这个发小，从小被自己爹妈拿着当隔壁家孩子来给自己做榜样，如今又是当教授又是什么心理学家……说起来还在这边警署挂了个职。  
挂职还以为是做什么特别顾问呢，原来就是在这当个交通警察。  
昨天白羽瞳第一天回港，这个交警，居然就查他酒驾，偏偏他刚吃了点会被查成酒驾的零食，于是被开单罚款，扣分，还想扣证件。  
“你知道我是谁吗你就扣我证件？我怀疑你是想泡我。”  
“……”  
“…不是…你好眼熟，你是……展耀？”白羽瞳仔细盯着这个片警，真是展耀。  
白羽瞳还以为这样就好办多了。  
“小展哥……不是，呸呸呸，”白羽瞳差点像小时候一样叫他小展哥哥，“展sir,我今天刚回来，这块明天走完程序就归我管了。”  
展耀就跟听不懂他的言下之意一样，伸手:“先生，驾照。”

于是今天，无证驾驶的傻子白羽瞳，真的傻了。  
这些人想干嘛，这车全港有几台，还偷到我白羽瞳头上了？  
白羽瞳一激动，没注意手机有个电话打过来，还蹭到接听上了。  
通话都进行了二三十秒他才发现，而且居然是展耀打来的。  
“白sir，你在听吗？hello?”  
“干嘛了你？”白羽瞳还在气头上。  
“这边拦到一辆车，很像你的车。”  
白羽瞳来了精神，问了地方，发现也就隔了不远，走路十几分钟就过去了。  
白羽瞳跑了过去，没几分钟展耀就看到杀气腾腾的白羽瞳提着一把无形的刀出现了。  
“孙子，你知道你偷了谁吗？”  
“我们也就……”从刚被拦下来就一副见鬼样子的偷车贼这会看白羽瞳叉着腰，随时会把自己拖下来打一顿的样子，话也讲不利索了。  
“白羽瞳，你无证驾驶，一块过去吧。”  
“对，一块过去……等会，你说什么？无证驾驶？”  
展耀面无表情，偷车贼目瞪口呆。  
“你有证吗？”  
白羽瞳被他这句明知故问气得梗塞:“阿sir,你说说，我像有证吗？”

白羽瞳快被展耀气死了。  
这才两天，天天给他找茬，天天找茬。他不是个教授吗，不是应该很忙吗？啊？过来当交警？别人家的高材生怎么没听说过有这么独特爱好的？他是不是真的和别人不一样？到底谁招他来的？  
对，他得查查这到底怎么回事，不能打无准备的仗。

白羽瞳让蒋玲翻展耀的资料出来，蒋玲听了愣了半天。白羽瞳以为她没听明白哪个人，又重复了一遍。  
蒋玲把嘴里的棒棒糖在两边脸颊换来换去，脸上表情换了好几套，抬头说:“白sir，展博士的资料…是秘密文件…”

2  
白羽瞳不愿意坐出租车，更不可能搭地铁，这些天上下班都是叫白驰来开车。今天白驰休假，白sir在心里又问候了展耀几遍，决定走回去。  
白羽瞳不是没想过给自己翻个案把证件拿回来，可所有人提起展耀不是闭口不谈就是赶紧找借口跑了，不敢掺合这事。白羽瞳想自己去拿，得，展耀又不在。估计他就是晚上上个夜班？  
他到底为什么要去当个交警？  
点解？他难道是做什么社会研究吗？档案也要加密，不会是做卧底吧？  
展耀当卧底？就他？  
白羽瞳想了一百三十种可能去解释这些人生疑惑，然而脑子更乱了。  
生气。白羽瞳在路口的红灯站着等铃，想着自己新官上任三把火，还没点着就被人浇了几桶水，这个展耀，太过分了…  
这条路不是主干道，这个点本来也没什么人，偶尔几个不想等灯的直接就走过去了。  
白羽瞳叉着腰还在顽强的等红灯，听到背后有人叫他，一回头，得，冤家路窄，是展耀这个冤家。

“巧了展sir，下班了？”  
白羽瞳持续叉着腰，看展耀换了便装，比穿警服那样子倒是要有人味多了。  
“嗯。”  
展耀站到白羽瞳旁边，一块等铃。  
展耀没继续往下说，白羽瞳想起自己驾照，又想起展耀那莫名其妙加密连蒋玲也不愿意开的档案，正要开口，听到一阵密集的铃铃铃的声音，展耀已经走了好几米远了:“走吧，我们能顺路一阵。”  
“展sir，我驾照还我啊？”  
白羽瞳跟上来，去讨他的驾照。  
“白sir，到期了你自己去领就是了，我没这个权利给你。”  
“展耀，你干嘛一定要跟我过不去？”  
白羽瞳声音太大，引得周围的人都看他。白羽瞳放低声音:“你说你，干嘛当交警？要扣我的证件，还要查我无证驾驶，我来这四五天了，天天得靠人接送，好没面子的…”  
展耀在路口停下，这边路灯坏了一个，谁看谁都是黑漆漆的。  
“我只扣你一个星期。”  
“我知，我知，你…不是，你…”  
白羽瞳还没说完，展耀走向另一边，他们的顺路到此为止了。

3  
白羽瞳觉得展耀是个人物。  
白羽瞳从来没有在警署见过展耀，众人也从来不提这个同事，问顶头上司包sir，连他也绝口不提，让他不要再问了，再问就好好休假先。  
这看起来得是个非常神秘的卧底了。  
当然，这些都不是让他佩服的重点。  
重点是他刚刚重获驾照，开着车刚下班，又被展耀查了。  
“hello?展sir今日都好靓喔？”  
你行，你很行，你是个人物。  
白羽瞳也不墨迹，干脆下了车，他今天要慢慢和展耀杠一杠。  
“白sir最近很闲？”  
白羽瞳准备的内容里没有这句问法。  
“嗯，最近没什么大案子…”白羽瞳醒过神，“你今天拦我干嘛？我没超速也没酒驾，驾驶证在这。”  
“上次冤枉你了，今天请你吃饭赔罪。”  
白羽瞳看展耀脸色如常，心生疑惑:“展小猫，你不查我违章了啊？”  
展耀被这个遥远的名字叫的一身鸡皮疙瘩，摆摆头:“我明天就要离开了，你自己知道有没违章就行。”

白羽瞳一愣，咋了，展耀终于还是得罪哪个大人物了？被赶了？还是任务已经完成了要跑路？看他这样，得罪人的可能性大点。  
“你明天去哪？”  
“你要送我？”  
“谁要送你！”

白羽瞳说完有点后悔。  
他回来也就一个星期。  
在他出国之前和展耀玩的很近，特别小的时候他连“小展哥哥”这种称呼也叫过，长大了些也叫过他“展小猫”，“展猫猫”之类的外号。之后他发觉自己对展耀有些不一样的感情…  
那时他试探了几次，展耀都刻意避开，白羽瞳想横下心拦住他正式告白，展耀突然去了国外念书…  
曾经他就为没有说明白的话感到非常后悔，再怎样也是朋友，都没有送送展耀。

“那什么，我刚刚不是这意思，你明天会去哪，我送你。”  
“不用。今晚你去哪吃，随你挑。”  
“我回家吃。”  
“那你不如去我家。”  
白羽瞳瞪眼:“展耀，你现在会做饭了？”  
展耀摆头，不会。

白羽瞳想了想，展耀让自己去他家做客，也算这只猫最大的道歉诚意了。人明天就走了，好歹曾经朋友一场，去就去吧。  
白羽瞳于是摸了手机给家里打电话想说不回去吃了，发现居然没信号。  
“展耀，手机借我打个电话。”  
展耀递过去手机，白羽瞳打回家里，没人接。  
“算了，这会过了饭点，估计他们也吃完了，走，上车，去你家。”

4  
展耀的公寓，白羽瞳总觉得有种熟悉感。  
“展耀，我之前来过你家吗？”  
“你去过我家，这个公寓你没来过。”  
“哦，哦。”白羽瞳去开冰箱。指望展耀做饭，还不如指望那些犯人集体自首。  
冰箱里只有几包速冻意面。  
白羽瞳心态平和，告诉自己不要和已经端坐在饭桌前的展耀计较，这只猫的心是铁做的，说什么都没用的。

饭上桌，展耀说了一句辛苦你了，就默默的吃，不开口了。  
白羽瞳:咋了，真的就吃个饭了？  
白羽瞳寻思着开口:“你任务完成了要走了吗？”  
“差不多。”  
“你去哪边啊？你是离开警署还是要离开香港啊？”

“白羽瞳，”展耀停了叉子，盯着意面，“我明天就走了。”  
白羽瞳不知道展耀为什么又说一遍。  
“白…白羽瞳。”展耀欲言又止。  
“你是不是有什么话要说？”  
“我不是有意扣你的证件的。”  
白羽瞳现在一脑子问号:“就这？我没那么小气，没事，我没放在心上。”  
“我知道，你总是会迁就我，你不会因为这些事怪我…”  
白羽瞳总觉得展耀越说越远，话里有话。他觉得接不上话，就慢慢听展耀说。  
“你听我说，最近查违章很严…你少开车，我不是说你开车不行…就是…你最近不要开车…”  
“你也不要一个人走夜路，让人接送也没什么的…”  
“这边公寓的密码刚刚你看我按过，你如果想我，可以来来这里坐坐，虽然我以后也不在这…”

“展耀，你今天说话好奇怪，是不是我这个面做的不好吃？你想说什么？你到底要去哪？”  
白羽瞳一头雾水。  
“小白，你要是觉得太累了，就睡一觉，如果听见有人叫你…”  
“小白，我不能说太多，我得走了…”  
展耀说着还哭了，起身就往门外走。  
白羽瞳没来由一阵心慌，展耀都关上了门他才想起来去追。

他打开门，一道刺眼的光照的他睁不开眼，再回过神来，发现自己捏着的不是门把手，而是车门把手。  
白羽瞳下车，看了看四周，还是不明白发生了什么。

他看了看表。  
他居然又回到了七天前。

5  
这时候是晚上，香港的夜晚也没那么暖和，白羽瞳总觉得有阵阴风吹过，吹的他有点冷了。  
这到底怎么回事？  
他想起“刚刚”展耀说的那些莫名其妙的话，给展耀打电话，提示音告诉他，你拨的的电话暂时冇人接听，请迟D再打过来喇。  
白羽瞳想起展耀的公寓，点火开车。

刚刚的那些事太真实了，绝对不会是梦，也不会是错觉。他真的在展耀家，他还做了饭…  
白羽瞳想起了什么，赶紧刹停在路边。  
他现在觉得饿。他明明才吃了意面，没有那么饿才对的。  
到底怎么回事？

这时候有人敲窗，是个交警。  
“先生，驾照。”  
又是驾照。白羽瞳把驾照递了出去，说:阿sir，我没有喝酒。  
交警看清楚白羽瞳之后，还了驾照给他，说，白sir,冇事，例行公事而已。  
白羽瞳想起了什么，问他，你们这边有个叫展耀的交警吗？  
“展…展…”交警想了一下，支支吾吾，“白sir，我不太熟他们…”  
白羽瞳看问不出什么，打了个招呼就离开了。

白羽瞳发觉自己实在想不起来展耀的公寓到底在哪里，算了，明天上班去问他吧。

6

还没写完哈


End file.
